The Properties of Light
by feliciter
Summary: Heimdall was the god of light, before he fell.


The Properties of Light

Heimdall POV, spoilers for the anime abound.

Standard disclaimers apply: The characters and situations of Matantei Loki Ragnarok belong to Kinoshita Sakura, and the Norse gods belong to themselves.

1. Reflection

Heimdall has always taken his duties as the guardian of the Bifrost Bridge seriously. He is the radiant god, who can hear the wool growing on a sheep's back, who needs less sleep than a bird, and who sees further than a thousand miles – well, his sight is undimmed in the remaining eye, but he will never be whole until he regains what Loki stole from him. He is proud to have the privilege of killing Loki, and who more fitting than Odin's most trusted servant, to carry out His command. The Allfather's power is his to draw on as he needs, for the preservation of the Gods, and he will succeed where the others have failed. Heimdall allows himself a smile as he readies himself.

2. Diffraction

It was difficult at first, as he has forgotten how to live within the confines of a child's body, but anything the trickster could do, he would do better – such a small obstacle could not bend him from his purpose. But there are other distractions – living with Freyr (as his nominal _guardian_ in this world), getting dragged into all those ridiculous situations. He has to look up at everyone and be talked down to (it had taken all his self-control to avoid looking stunned when Loki's annoying girl had called him "cute" – but he had turned that to his advantage; the look on Loki's face was almost identical to the seal's when Heimdall had snatched the Brisingamen from under his nose, so long ago).Though he had been less amused when he had fallen face-down into a puddle and then gotten into an extremely undignified (literal) public mud-slinging session; there had been something weird about that day, what with that strangely familiar fortune-teller and her incomprehensible prophecies. Freyr had been generously conciliatory afterwards, offering him the pick of the pastries and offering to let him decide on dinner – it was probably natural for a fertility god, but the Watcher at the Bridge rarely had the chance to enjoy such largesse in the halls of Asgard. It is, he supposes, the little things that make the difference, and smiles at the thought.

3. Interference

Loki stands on the bridge with Laevatein poised to strike, and of all the inanities that Heimdall has heard him utter, this is one of the worst: Must we fight each other, no matter what? Heimdall's resoundingly emphatic affirmation shakes the bridge to its foundations, but the maddeningly nimble trickster manages to leap clear of the blast. Loki somehow holds off attack after fruitless attack while heshouts meaningless lies, untilHeimdall throws a binding spell which, while restricting Loki's movements, unfortunately does nothing to silence him.

"When I first met you in this world, the look of peace in your eyes was unbelievable."

"Are you prepared to give up what's most precious to you?"

I already have, Heimdall wants to say, but his answer emerges as a hoarse cry for Loki to shut up– even his words, it seems, are not his own anymore.

"If I can take you with me, I will be satisfied!"

The loss of his hawk, the excruciating pain in his eye and the collapsing bridge have a dream-like quality (though sleep is a distant memory), but he does not wake until he faintly hears Loki screaming his name and dimly sees his outstretched hand. Heimdall slaps it away with a sardonic smile as he falls.

4. Dispersion

So bitter, Loki's daughter was, like himself. But he thinks it must have ended the way she wanted, because he is here, lying on the grass with Freyr at his side burbling away happily about something or other, and he looks up and grins at the distant rainbow.

Notes

1 Heimdall is the White (or "Shining") God in Norse mythology.

2.In the "Lay of Rig", Heimdall is the progenitor of the 3 classes of men: thralls (serfs), carls (freemen), and jarls(nobles), and he comes to Midgard in the form of little boy who grows up to teach people agriculture, runes, metallurgy andother skillsof civilisation.

3. Loki and Heimdall fought in the form of seals for the possession of the Brisingamen, which Loki had stolen from Freya (Heimdall won).


End file.
